A Flirty Claire
by mollieholland
Summary: What if Claire arrived at the Glass House and was flirty and fun, she can get any guy she wants but will it be Shane?
1. Chapter 1

I felt tears drop from the face. I never cried, but now I just felt lonely? I sobbed quietly to myself as I crossed my arms over the chest. The weather had now clouded over and a strong wind was now vacant and due to me wearing a plain white cropped top and leggings made me shiver. I always told myself that I was strong however now I felt useless. I knew I couldn't go back to the dorms because I knew Monica would be waiting for me to return however I had nowhere to go. That made me sob even harder. My ankle throbbed and my head ached and every time I breathed a sharp pain ran through my ribs.

_Flashback-_

_I'd never of seen the punch coming. I just stumbled back confused and disorientated however the weight of my backpack pulled me to one side as I staggered back. I almost caught myself until I saw Gina grinning spitefully at me; she reached over and pushed me. I remember hitting every stair on the way down, leaving Monica and the Monickettes hooting with laughter and high-fiving. Stars danced in front of my eyes and I knew I would black out soon, before I did Monica came face to face me with and whispered in my ear 'Tonight. You'll get what's coming to you, you freak. I'm going to make sure.'_

I groaned and at that moment I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shrieked and jumped up from the curb landing on my ankle which I then fell back to the floor with another shriek, however this one of pain. I mentally cursed myself as I gasped for air, then I looked up to see a girl. She looked about 18 or 19 and wore all black, kinda cool actually. She wore her dyed black hair in wild pigtails and her faced was smothered in white make-up, her eyes outlined in black. She wore heavy black eye-shadow too and blood red lipstick. Her outfit consisted of a black tutu with black and red striped tights, a black ripped tank top with a red top underneath, clunky black boots and various pieces of jewellery which were mostly skulls and spikes. She was definitely a fan of the dark side. Then I looked up to her face again and saw her scanning my face, my bruises and a sad frown took place on her face.

'Hi, are you ok? God I'm such a klutz, are you hurt? Do you need help?' She rambled on about a hundred miles an hour and looked genuinely scared and concerned. 'I'm Eve by the way, ouch nice shiner, who hit you?'

'No-one,' I muttered instantly 'I had an accident.'

'Falling onto fists, I would know,' Eve agreed softly and gave me a sweet smile however she still scanned over my face and looked sad. 'Do you need a doctor? I could drive you if you wanted?' She added quickly.

'No, honestly I'm fine. I was just looking for a place to stay… I don't want to go back to the dorms, not tonight. Do you know anywhere?'

Eve smiled and it seemed genuine and I smiled back 'actually we were looking for a roomie, me, Shane and Michael. We've been looking for a while. You should totally come check it out! It'd be great to have a girl around the house. I'm on my way back from work if you want a lift?'

Maybe my day was going to get better, 'yes please, I'm Claire by the way.'

I looked up at the house and felt my eyes open slightly too big. This house was huge! Well not huge huge, but I didn't think that it would be this big. I mean this was pretty cool.

Eve looked over at me and gave me a shy smile, 'big, huh?' I just nodded and followed her up to the front door which she slammed open and as soon as we stood inside she shouted 'yo, anyone living in here?' I grinned and felt a sharp pain in my lip, I instantly frowned but carried on following Eve into the lounge? A boy was slumped onto the sofa, and turned around as Eve and I walked in. He looked about the same age as Eve. He had brown hair cut in uneven layers and was tall and muscular. His skin was a golden brown and his eyes were a caramel sort of colour.

'Hi, I'm Shane.'

'Claire'

_Two weeks later-_

Michael agreed to let me stay in the house, although it took a lot of convincing. I rolled out of bed and checked the clock, 9:15. Great, I had classes at 10. I hurried to the shower and stood under the hot water for about 15 minutes before turning it off and getting out. I reached for my towel and realised I'd left my clothes in my room. I groaned and opened the door silently and began walking to my room, however bumped into a chest. Shane. Oh great. I looked up and saw him smiling cockily down at me, I felt myself blush and I bit down on my lip before sending him a wink and walking back to my room where I felt his gaze on me. I got changed into my ripped shorts and cropped black mesh top and vans. I wore my hair loose in waves as it reached the middle of my back and put on my foundation, eyeliner and mascara. Grabbing my brown leather bag and walking down the stairs.

_Shane-_

Jesus she was hot. She was only sixteen but she was still hot. After seeing her in a towel my head was a bit shaky however I walked into my room and changed before going downstairs and turned on my Xbox and started to play. About 10 minutes later I heard someone walking down the stairs. I looked over to see Claire in a pair of ripped shorts and a cropped top on walking down the stairs; she looked over at me and sent me a sexy smile. She then walked straight out the door and I shrugged classes I guessed?

_Claire-_

I walked down the streets till I reached the university grounds. I had to admit that I did turn a few heads on the way. I did have a reputation; I was a bit of a player. I sent a couple of smirks to some guys staring in my direction before I reached my class and walked in. The sun was starting to set as I started to walk common grounds, I was thirsty and tired. A hand caught my elbow and turned me around. I faced a boy, the same age as me and had the same frame as Shane, tall and muscular. However he had pale skin and bright green eyes with black shaggy hair. He was hot, really hot. I instantly smiled up at him, which he returned and he looked good.

'Hey, I'm Austin.'

'Claire.'

'Oh I know,' he grinned again down at me and realised my elbow, 'I was going to ask you to a party at the dorms tonight, it's at 10?'

'Sure, I'll meet you there.' And with that I sent him a wink and went straight home without stopping at common grounds realised I had to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly thank you to everyone who reviewed, it has helped me write this next chapter. Also this is my first fanfiction so improvements/reviews would be great. Anyway hope you are enjoying it so far. Mollie =)**

I walked slowly towards the Glass house and let my mind wander. I only realised how dark it had gotten until the street lights above flickered on from above. They didn't create much light to tell you the truth which wasn't at all helpful. I started to walk faster and soon approached the Glass house and slammed the door shut. As soon as I turned around I was faced with a pissed looking Shane. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

He sat on the second step of the wooden staircase looking directly at me. His eyes scanned my body and then back to my face. I suddenly became self-conscious and crossed my arms over my chest; from the way he was sitting it was as if he had been waiting for me.

A grin formed on my face 'miss me that much you were waiting?'

Shane however didn't smile back at me and concern filled his eyes 'it's dark out, where were you?' he snapped back, sounding just as pissed as he looked.

I furrowed my eyebrows, getting quite angry now, why was he acting protective over me anyway? 'What's it to you? Anyway I'm going to get ready.' I stalked towards the stairs causing him to stand up and look at me again, this time I looked him straight in the face. I let my eyes scan over his body for a moment, he looked good, he wore a plain white top which clung to his muscles and a normal pair of denim jeans, I began to imagine him slipping his t-shirt off- what was I doing? The thought made my cheeks heat up instantly and I bit my lip. He didn't move from his stance on the stairs and I arched my eyebrows.

'Ready for what?' He questioned.

'A party.' I spat a little too harshly, and with that I shoved past him, I knew that he could of easily stood his ground however it caused him to stumble back which gave me enough room to push past him and jog up the stairs.

I walked into my room and swung the door shut and started rummaging through my drawers trying to find something to wear. As I searched I kept thinking about Shane and how he looked genuinely concerned about me being outside at night, I mean I knew about the vampires and stuff but I could take care of myself. I wasn't scared because I had always taken care of myself, even when I was younger. My mum died when I was 14 which left me and my dad. However he changed when my mum was gone, he turned to drink and would often come home in the early hours of the morning blooded and bruised from a fight, that more than often he had started. I didn't blame him though, my mum was the most amazing person I knew, now she is gone it feels as if a part of me is missing, cheesy I know but true. That's when I started to go off the rails too, I would go out most nights to party and get drunk even though I was underage. Although I still did well in school. That's why I moved here, to make a new started for myself and become a better person, the person I was before my mum died. But I guessed that Shane being concerned over me was new, I hadn't had that sort of protection since my mum and I grown up so used to not having it I didn't know how to react to be honest.

My door swung open and I was suddenly brought back to reality. I didn't realise I was crying until Eve was hugging me tightly whispering soothing words into my ear, telling me everything was going to be ok. I clung to her tightly and sobbed into her shoulder which felt like hours but was only a minute or two. I bit my lip to stop my loud sobs; I didn't need the whole house to hear me. After the tears stopped I realised my grip on her and gave her a small smile which she returned. She looked as if she was deciding whether to ask me why I was crying or leave it. And she left it.

'Shane said you were going to a party, need help to get ready?' She gave me a big smile, teeth and all, which I returned and nodded.

'Sure,' I thought for a minute 'you can come to if you'd like?' Eve's smile became bigger, it was almost starting to get creepy but it totally worked for her. She nodded and sat me on the bed and began straightening my hair.

An hour later and Eve and I were dressed and ready to go. After having a debate on whether or not the boys should come with us they said they'd go for 'safety reasons', despite mine and Eve's speech on how we could take care of ourselves they still insisted on going, well Michael did anyway and Shane kind of just went along with it.

I wore a black fitted strap dress. It showed a lot of cleavage and came just above the middle of my thighs; I wore my leather boots that cut off just below my knees and a cropped leather jacket with some loose chains around my neck and my hoop earrings. My make-up consisted of heavy eyeliner, mascara and also blood red lipstick. I had convinced Eve to ditch the goth make-up however she insisted of wearing thick eyeliner and black lipstick. She looked great though, her dress was tight around the chest and then poofed out liked a tutu, it was detailed with lace and spikes and on anyone else would have looked strange but she rocked it. She matched it with plain black heels and put her hair up in a messy pile on the top of her head. We stood at the top of the stairs and Eve linked her arm in mine, she gave me a wink and we walked down.

_Shane-_

Michael and I stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Claire and Eve. What was taking them so long? I began thinking about Claire. And how she is so small and fragile however is confident and cocky at the same time. She reminds me so much of Alyssa and in some ways she doesn't. I feel like I need to protect her and I don't know why. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a Michael whistling, I followed his gaze to the stairs where Eve and Claire stood. Eve's face turned bright pink as she looked at Michael with nothing but love filling her eyes. And of course Michael returned. They should go out already. Then I looked at Claire. She looked back at me and grinned, I let my eyes roam over her body, her curves were more noticeable and her legs seemed to stretch for miles, God she was sexy. I looked back to her face and smiled.

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short. In my next chapter it'll be all about the party etc but I didn't want to cramp it all in. Anyway hope you all like it so far. Mollie =)**


End file.
